Three Ways Touya and Shindou Were Found Out
by SVZ
Summary: AkiHika Three ways Touya and Shindou were outed. Originally posted for round two of blind go on LJ.


**Title:** Three Ways Touya and Shindou Were Found Out

**Author: **SVZ

**Fandom:** Hikaru no Go

**Pairings:** Touya/Shindou

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Word Count:** 988

**Notes: **Written for round two of blind_go. Originally posted on LJ. Reposting it here, just in case.

**Summary: ** Self-explanatory, three ways Touya and Shindou were outed on various scales.

1.

"You're _where_?"

Isumi looks up from last week's issue of Go Weekly to see Shindou standing in the kitchen, holding a glass of water obviously intended for him in one hand and his mobile in the other. Judging by his tone of voice, Isumi is willing to bet that Touya's on the other line.

He's not disappointed when Shindou mutters loudly, "Oh, for crying out loud, Touya-- not that one! It's the one with the green label. What do you mean they all look alike? They do not!" Pause, then, "No, we still have milk. Yes, of course I'm sure. Why? Well, for one thing, I'm standing three feet away from the fridge."

When Isumi makes a move to get his drink, Shindou firmly shakes his head and gives him an exasperated smile, making a rather rude gesture near his temple in reference to his roommate on the other end. "And no, it's not that one either! I honestly don't understand-" he goes off, muttering all the way into the living room where Isumi's sitting and setting the glass on the coffee table.

Shindou covers the mouth piece. "Touya's at the grocery store, killing time before picking up our take-out."

"Ah," Isumi says, nodding. "And..."

"Yeah." Shindou rolls his eyes before uncovering the mouth piece to say, "No, not that one either! Geez, Touya!" and Isumi returns back to the magazine in front of him, tuning out Shindou and his conversation with Touya for the most part and instead focusing on an article on Ogata's latest win.

"Isumi?"

Isumi looks up again to see that Shindou's phone is gone and he's zipping up his jacket. "Are you going somewhere?"

Shindou rolls his eyes again. "Touya's standing in the ramen aisle trying to figure out what my favorite brand of ramen is. Apparently, I was too vague on the phone." The corners of his lips twitches. "So, I'm going to have to go down and make sure he gets the right one. You'll be okay here? You're a bit early and I need someone for when Waya and Saeki arrive..."

"Sure. Want me to do anything while you're gone?"

Shindou looks ready to say no before something crosses over his features. "I forgot to get the extra goban from the study. Do you think you can set them up? The study's down the hall, right past our room."

Isumi sets out to work when the door clicks shut. It takes a few trips. On the last one, he clutches the two go-ke in his arms and pauses briefly when he notices that the door to Shindou and Touya's room is open, just a crack. His hand is on the doorknob, ready to shut the door, when something catches his attention.

There's only one bed.

Shindou had specifically said "our room" and he vaguely remembers Shindou mentioning that they turned a spare bedroom into a study when they moved in. It unsettles him a little, catching him off guard. Two of his friends--together?-- since when?-- but in many ways, it makes sense and he wonders how he didn't spot it earlier.

Before he could think any more of it, he hears the doorbell and knows Waya has arrived. He closes the door and pushes the matter to the back of his mind.

2.

"Oh my god," Waya says, choking on mochi and spraying bits of it all over the table.

Isumi thumps him on the back a few times and presses a tea cup into Waya's hands, the tea complimentary from the small snacks shop they were in. "Chew before you talk," he reprimands lightly.

Waya ignores him. "Oh my god," he says again, staring wide-eyed at the newspaper in front of him. Whatever it is, Isumi has a feeling it's big.

"You've said that already," he points out wryly, ignoring Waya's glare.

"Shut up." This time, Waya reaches over the table to tug at Isumi's sleeve. "Come here, look."

Isumi laughs and leans over Waya's shoulder. His eyes widen. "_Oh_."

"Yeah," Waya agrees.

"Think they've seen it yet?"

Waya grimaces. "Only one way to find out," he comments dryly, reaching for his mobile. He raises his brow when Isumi stops him. "What?"

"You're not going to yell at them, are you?" Isumi asks, mildly. "That's the last thing they need right now."

Looking particularly affronted, Waya frowns. "Of course I won't yell! I mean, it's not like it's _that_ much of a surprise--and Shindou could have done worse. He could have gone for... say, Ochi. Now _then_ I would yell."

"In that case, fine." Isumi sits back and steals Waya's paper for a better look. Isumi ignores the article itself, which he fully suspects is more or less fabricated. Probably more. He concentrates on the picture of Touya and Shindou; the photographer had captured an image when Touya's hand was on Shindou's back and the two of them shared a smile and a knowing look. He guessed from the suits they were wearing that it was from Touya's game three days ago.

"Hey, Shindou? I woke you? Wait, don't hang up, it's best if you hear it from me first... get Touya. I don't care if he's shaving." Pause. "Touya with you now? Good. Check today's paper. Page seven." Waya surprises him by tossing the mobile into his lap. Naturally, Isumi picks it up by reflex and hears in the background the crinkle of newspaper.

"Cover your ears," Waya advises him. "Shindou can yell pretty loud."

3.

Hikaru hates Mondays. He hates them, hates them, hates them. He pretends not hear the whispered rumors that are spreading like wildfire in the Institute's lobby behind last week's issue of Go Weekly.

"Shindou-kun, how's your boyfriend doing?" Scary Kuwabara asks, when he brushes against Shindou to enter the elevator.

Shindou freezes, whirling around. "Wh--"

The doors ding closed, but Shindou swears he can still hear Kuwabara's cackle.

--FIN--

Comments and constructive criticism welcomed. I intended the stories to be in chronological order but I'm not sure if that worked or not.


End file.
